ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CC-1990
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, CC-1990! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:CC-1990" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 20:51, 8 February 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 19:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :i was not quite sure how to set up the license nor how to say where i got from. if you have any suggestion please offer it.--CC-1990 19:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) That image is from the book cover to Old Wounds, as seen on the file description page where you most likely got it from. this link, the same one as above, will bring you to the image licensing template, where there are instructions on how to use it. As mentioned below though, since MA only contains canon information, unless you have some other use for this image, we most likely won't keep it. - 19:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! - 19:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :i thought that it was okay to put that article in since technically this is THE star trek wiki to go to most of the time. Course i do you your point about Memory beta. i just thought that there should be a arcticle on chakotay's sister.--CC-1990 19:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Please keep discussions in one place. MA does cover non-canon information on the articles for the books, so if you want to add some information about her there, that would be fine, so long as that information isn't directly copied from Memory Beta (because we would have to delete it for copyright reasons). There is also normally a link to the Memory Beta article included on those pages as well, but it seems we haven't done that yet. - 19:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC)